Chasseurs (Chapter)
Chasseurs is the title of the fifteenth chapter of Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. Synopsis Vampires are inhuman beings whose origins are said to lie within the Babel Incident. Their thirst for blood lead to their association with the legends of Eastern Europe, and thus they came to be known as Vampires. In addition, Vampires possess red eyes with the ability to interfere with The World Formula. By doing so, Vampires are able to create a phenomenon that could be termed "magic". This allows Vampires to strengthen themselves, transform their bodies and in some cases even produce fire and ice from empty space. As fear grew among the humans, the church defined the act as heinous, as it warped the principles of the world God had created, spurring hate among humanity towards the Vampires. From his cell, Vanitas instructs Noé to retreat, as he cannot fight Laurent in such bad condition. Still dazed and confused, Noé argues that he can't leave Vanitas. Vanitas contests that now is not the time to be worrying about others - especially when Noé ignored his initial warnings; though Noé simply suggests that Vanitas be more clear next time. Hearing Noé say Vanitas' name, Laurent runs over to Vanitas and cups his face in his hands, noting his black hair and blue eyes and excitedly embracing him; thanking God for having guided him to Vanitas. Laurent reasons that this must mean that the rumors about Vampires using Vanitas' power for themselves are true - questioning if Noé had been manipulating some kind of weakness of Vanitas'. Sympathizing with Vanitas for being taken as a kin of the Blue Moon Vampire, Laurent weeps with joy with Vanitas in his arms. However, this strikes a chord with Vanitas, who then scratches Laurent's face, telling Laurent that he never does anything against his own will, defining that his association with Noé, the infiltration of the Chasseurs' base and especially harming Laurent were all done of his own accord. Vanitas then condemns Laurent for being under the thumb of God, insisting that he not assume that he is the same. Crying even more, Laurent asks that God forgive Vanitas, sure that he doesn't know what he's doing and asking that Vanitas open his eyes. Laurent claims that if Vanitas turns his back on the light, then God's words won't reach him; he must listen to God. Pushing himself back up against the bars, Laurent asks that Vanitas feel God's love through him, stating that he has nothing to fear and vowing to save Vanitas from the Vampires. While Vanitas is deeply disturbed by Laurent's statement, Laurent takes no notice and instead draws his weapon - a large spear called Durandal. Noé's vision begins to clear slightly just as Laurent goes in for the kill, narrowly managing to avoid Durandal. Vanitas reminds Noé that he cannot think of the Chasseurs as regular humans because they enhance their combat abilities with drugs. As Noé moves to kick Laurent, Laurent jumps back and propels himself off the wall, striking Noé down swiftly. While Laurent continues his barrage against Noé, Vanitas looks around the cell - not seeing any kind of mechanism that controls the cell door. Vanitas then realizes that what must control the cell door is the candlestick just outside, wasting no time in working his sash into a lasso in order to reach the candlestick. As Laurent attacks Noé, he commends Noé's ability to move so smoothly despite having been hindered by the light of the grenade Noé asks that Laurent take a moment to listen to what he has to say first, but Laurent is adamant - reminding Noé that no Vampire who sets foot there is allowed to leave with their life. As Noé tries to retreat so that his body can heal, Laurent changes Durandal from a spear into dual extending chain whips, calling Noé a coward for trying to run away as he slashes him across the chest. Though Noé is able to keep Laurent at bay, he's unable to get away, instead opting to attempt to seal Durandal. Noé grabs a candlestick and manages to bind Durandal with it - however, just as he thinks he's gotten the upperhand against Laurent, Laurent presses a button on Durandal's hilt that sends a shockwave through the area - stunning Noé once again. Just as Laurent is about to kill Noé, Vanitas steps in front of him. Not wanting to hurt Vanitas, Laurent redirects Durandal to the wall, allowing Noé to grab him by his collar and throw him against the wall. To be Concluded! Characters *Vanitas of the Blue Moon*}} Terms Gallery Belief about vampires.png|Vampires with their special red eyes... Belief the world formula theory.png|... capable to interfere with the "world formula"... Belief vampires special skill.png|.. and later, provoked phenomena that could be termed "magic" Trivia * Alternate title: "Those Who Hunt Crimson" * Laurent is based off of Roland, paladin of Charlemagne from the literary body, Matter of France, and even Laurent's spear/extending chain whip, Durandal, is also named after the sword wielded by Roland. Navigation Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Manga